letters
by lilo-weasley
Summary: some letters & notepassing from the club...an after saturday fic, yet not a monday fic...r&r please! [criminalxprincess] rated T only in case for some curse words...:P
1. april 7th 1984

_Well, hi everyone, listen since I'm a mexican "writer" I'm actually hoping you could understand the fact that I never have written in english before, so I have absolutely no idea whether this whole deal it's well written or not. So please if you catch on something wrong please let me know, I actually understand the reading, but I have never tested my writing so…here I go!!_

_xdidylilox_

**Disclaimer: **God, I hope I could actually own bender…¬¬…too bad, I guess I'll just keep on dreaming because I own anything at all from the breakfast club. u.U

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

April 7th 1984

Princess:

It's been 3 weeks since you & I met, now instead of using my precious Saturday morning detention for other better purposes (you know 'bout them honey…) I'm here, just sitting, writing in this piece of paper that Dick gave me…poor guy, after so many times in here he still thinks someday I'll be writing that fucking essay he always wants.

What am I writing?? Gosh, I'm writing this stupid letter to you…and you can start getting used to it because I have plenty detentions to go, you know…good ol' Dick. And let me remind you that I don't give a fuck that you haven't even looked at me this past weeks 'cause I gave you all that time for you to figure out what you REALLY want. Don't you even think I haven't noticed you're still wearing that single diamond in your cute little ear, just like I have?

Now, c'mon Claire, if this is how you want it to be…well, I'm actually okay with it, but then let me introduce you to your new secret writer (have you noticed that this it's actually pretty fluffy for me??), and I'm pretty interested in became in your personal stocker for that matters.

I have decided that I actually _dig _you, you know?? And I care enough that after Dick leaves the library I will burn all of the chicks I have in my wallet…I mean their photos, don't get me wrong, I will never EVER could do that to anyone. God, I'm babbling…I really believe being around Big Bri makes me kind'a geek..._mmm…a geek-criminal…mmm…_Shit!! You see??!!

Jeez, I better cut this stupid letter off 'cause I almost finished the sheet and Dick has already left.

See you Monday morning Cherry! I know you will look at me again, once you get this.

By the way…miss you…

John B.

Ps. Don't you even think about telling anybody 'bout this stuff…


	2. april 9th 1984

_first of all i would like to thank **twbasketcase** for letting me know how was I doing...thanks a lot!!_

_So, anyway, read & review!!_

…_by the way, in this chapter Bender & Allison are in the same class, and since Claire is the only one that has left the group, they have become actually pretty good friends. Here it's just some note passing between them before another letter._

_xdidylilox_

**Disclaimer: **God, I hope I could actually own bender…¬¬…too bad, I guess I'll just keep on dreaming because I own anything at all from the breakfast club. u.U

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

April 9th 1984

Hey Bender! You know? I saw you early this morning putting something inside Princess Claire's locker…what was it???

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hey Psycho! Guess what??...non your fucking business!!!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oh! C'mon!!!!! Don't you tell me you have somethinh going on with _HER_…not after she totally blow all of us off…she hasn't even look at us in 3 weeks!! You gotta be freaking kidding me!!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al…please…gimme a break in here…I actually _DIG_ this girl….I don't know why!!...shit!!!

You didn't read that, got it???

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

……………..¬¬…………………..

You can't force me to ignore what you just wrote…

But…you actually _mean_ it??

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well…I actually haven't thought about ANYTHING else but _her_ all this time…shit! I did it again!!!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So….are you gonna tell me what was it????

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

You're a bitch, you knew that??…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I know!!!!...Now TELL ME!!!!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well, I used my Saturday detention to write her a letter…yeah I know!!...it's so not like me at all, but it's not like I had something better to do anyway and...I don't know what the hell is wrong with me!...and, well I told her that if she doesn't wanna talk to me in front of richie land…then we can communicate like this 'cause I don't want this whole deal to finish…whatever this is…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oh my God!! The earring!!! I knew I saw it before…it's HERS!!!!!...she gave it to you??...she did, huh??!!...Bender!!!! You care about _her_!!!! That is SO cute!!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

If you EVER use the words _Bender _and _cute_ on the same sentence again…you are gonna be so sorry!!!

And please don't go and tell Sporto 'bout this…¬¬…I'm trusting in you, you know??

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I know…but what are you gonna do about her??

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I suppose I wait…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dear John:

I just found the letter in my locker…thank God I was all alone, if I wasn't then all of my friends would've start asking me for the guy who sent it…and I'm not really sure if that's what you want, so…

Anyway, thanks, you must have been pretty bored this Saturday huh??? No one there making some company?? Any of your "wallet girls"??...oh right! You were gonna burn them right???

…John, I don't really know what to say…it's kinda awkward to think about the whole earring deal…I mean, oh my God! You messed me up so much!!

Anyway, I'm just gonna leave…

Love, Claire…

Ps. does this mean I will have to wait a whole week for me to get another letter from you??...please say no…


End file.
